


Sugar Sugar

by Depressedonetime



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Frank Iero, Crossdressing, Dry Humping, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Snowballing, Sugar Daddy, Top Gerard Way, thigh riding, tummy bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedonetime/pseuds/Depressedonetime
Summary: Frank has been looking for a sugar daddy for a long time
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Sugar Sugar

Frank rolled over in bed, yawning tiredly. His alarm was ringing at him, so he shut it off, just wanting it to _shut the fuck up._

After rolling out of bed and having some breakfast, he stood in front of his window and took off his shirt, then opened the camera on his phone. He experimented with angles a bit until he found one he liked and gently laid his hand on his chest, snapping a few pictures. 

He sat down at his desk and spun around in the chair, opening Instagram. He had about five thousand followers. He wouldn’t consider himself an influencer, more just a guy searching for a sugar daddy. And this is how he did it. 

He posted the photo, captioned with _Morning, sunshine xx_. 

Then he checked his messages. One dick pic, a meme from his best friend Ray, two scams, and a new message. Frank deleted the scams, blocked the dick, sent an unintelligible keysmash to Ray, and then checked the other message. 

_Hello. I understand you’re looking for a sugar daddy, and I’d be more than happy to provide._

Very formal sounding. Frank clicked on the profile. His username was gerardway, and his bio stated that he was the CEO of a publishing company. Frank scrolled through the posts for a bit. He seemed to be legit, so he messaged him back. 

_I have some questions for you, and I’ll assume you want something in return? I’ll give you anything you’d like._

He got a message back immediately. _I would like something in return- sex, if that’s all right. I consider myself a pretty good fuck, but I’ll let you decide. I’m ready to answer any questions you’d like._

Frank went to his notes app and copied his list. He sent this to every potential sugar daddy, and if they matched his criteria, he would accept their offer. _What’s your yearly salary? Where do you live? Do you have any odd kinks or fetishes? What do you look like? Do you drink or do drugs? How old are you?_

Gerard answered each of them patiently. _About 700k. I live in Belleville, New Jersey, which is about a 30 min. commute to Manhattan. Nothing too odd, but I do have a bit of a thing for bondage and humiliating my partner. Picture to follow. I drink occasionally, only at special events, and I only take prescribed pills and painkillers when I need to. I’m 37._

He also sent a picture of himself. Frank bit his lip. He was _really_ hot. He had long, bright red hair brushing his shoulders, and hazel eyes. He had a soft pixie nose, pointed upwards, and his lips were soft and pink looking, and quirked into a smirk. 

Frank hummed. _I’d like to meet you. I live in Newark._

_I could take you out to lunch, if that would be alright with you._

_I’d like that :)_

They arranged a time to meet, and Frank got dressed for work. He worked at a tattoo parlor as the secretary, so he was usually the one booking appointments. He had flexible hours, though, because Ray was his boss, and he could make appointments without Frank. Frank was really just there to help him keep organized. 

He took the bus to work, then swung into the studio. “Raymond!”

“Hm?” Ray barely looked up from where he was tattooing a daisy on some guy’s back. 

“I’m taking a long lunch today.”

“You meet someone?” Ray’s eyes flicked up. 

“Well, I’m _going_ to meet him. During lunch.”

“Finally found someone who matches your criteria, huh?” Ray paused to wipe the blood away. 

“I sure fucking did.” Frank settled behind the front desk. “He’s fucking _hot,_ too. And filthy fucking rich.”

“Well, that’s what you’re looking for, right?”

“Yeah.” Frank sighed. “I’m still not over when that guy called my feet ugly.”

“You could use a pedicure.” Ray stopped paying attention to Frank then, instead explaining the aftercare to the guy he was tattooing. 

Frank flipped through the appointment book. “Hey, Mikey isn't here today, right?” 

“No, he called out sick.”

“Shit, I need to cancel his appointments.” Frank picked up his phone. He typed in the number for Mikey’s first appointment. “Hi, this is Frank from Ray’s House of Needles, I was calling to let you know that your appointment has been cancelled as our piercer is out sick today. Would you like to reschedule? He’s not free until next week.”

Frank fell into a comforting rhythm of working and phone calls. At lunch, he professed his love for Ray, then left. 

He had arranged to meet Gerard at a Panera in Newark. He chose a seat and waited for him. 

“Frank,” a smooth voice said. Frank looked up as Gerard took a seat across from him. 

His voice was different than he expected. Kind of nasally, but still nice. 

“Nice to meet you.” Frank smiled. “I’m Frank Iero.”

He held out his hand to shake, but instead, Gerard lifted his hand to his lips and kissed his tattooed knuckles. “Delighted.”

Frank’s cheeks went pink. 

“So, what would you like to eat?” Gerard asked. 

“Um, mac and cheese, please.” 

“Anything to drink?”

Frank shook his head. 

“I’ll be right back, then.”

Gerard returned a few minutes later with a bowl of mac and cheese in one hand and a salad in the other. 

“What are you having?” Frank asked. 

“Greek salad. I’ve been craving it recently, the only place that has it near my office is really shitty.”

Frank giggled. “That’s too bad.”

“Mm.” Gerard stabbed through some lettuce with his plastic fork. “So, what do you do for work?”

“I work as a secretary at my friend’s tattoo parlor, it’s called Ray’s House of Needles. He gives me discount tattoos.”

“Hmm.” Gerard’s eyes dived over Frank’s bare arms and neck. “I’d love to mark some of them up...leave a bruise right on that scorpion of yours.”

Frank’s thighs squeezed together. He could feel the phantom touch of Gerard’s lips on his neck. “I...I’d like that too.”

“Hm?” Gerard raised his eyebrows and smiled, chewing on a ring of onion as he watched Frank. 

“What do _you_ do for work?” Frank asked. 

“I’m the CEO of a publishing company. We’re very successful. Most of the books we’ve published have ended up in the top five of New York Times bestsellers.”

“That’s impressive.”

“Very.”

“What makes you want to be a sugar daddy?” Frank asked, resting his head on his hand. 

“You’re a very beautiful man, Frank. There’s something in me that just wants to spoil you rotten. That picture you posted last night before bed finally pushed me to. You just look so hot in that photo.”

Frank smiled. That’s what he was going for, with his heavy lidded eyes and fingertips against his lips. He’d worked really hard on getting that picture just right. 

“And...and you want sex in return?” Frank looked up at him through his eyelashes. 

“How old are you?”

“Twenty five.”

“Yes, I would like sex in return. If you’re not comfortable with that, nude photos or sexting.”

Frank raised his eyebrow. “Hmm, really going for it.”

“I’m a very lonely man, Frank.”

“When's the last time you got laid?”

“About a year ago.”

Frank’s mouth fell open. _“Jesus._ But you’re so attractive!”

“Mm. But I rarely leave my home, and if I do, it’s just to go to the office. The last person I fucked was a rather submissive author who wanted to work with us.”

“You took advantage of them?” All respect suddenly gone. 

“Of course not, I would never. He was attending a party our company was throwing for authors who were considering publishing through us and he found me _very_ attractive. I took him home. Sleeping with him had nothing to do with accepting his manuscript. He’s an extremely talented writer, and a good lay. But they’re not related.”

Frank sighed in relief. “Okay.”

They talked a bit more until they both had to get back to work. Frank gave Gerard a kiss on the cheek goodbye. 

They met again the next week, this time at Gerard’s house. It was a nice house in the suburbs. Frank’s apartment couldn’t compare at all. 

Gerard greeted Frank at the door. “Good afternoon, Frank.”

“Mm, hi.” Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck, surprising him with a kiss right on the lips. 

Gerard sighed into his mouth, rubbing his thumbs over Frank’s hips. He pulled away after a minute to close the door. “That was nice.”

“It was.” Frank smiled. “You’re a good kisser. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Would you like to come in? I need to clean up a bit before we go out.” Gerard stepped back. 

“Sure.” Frank touched his face. “I like the stubble.”

“I don’t.” Gerard rubbed his hand across his face. “I’ll be back in just a moment.”

Frank sat down on Gerard’s couch. He did have a nice house; his couch was made of leather, and he had classical music playing on a record player. 

“Ready?” Gerard appeared from down a hall, clean shaven now. Frank nodded and stood up, taking his hand. 

Gerard drove them to a sushi restaurant, where they sat near a window and shared a plate of vegetarian sushi. Frank failed miserably at using chopsticks, and was delighted when Gerard picked up a roll and fed it to him. 

After they ate, they walked around downtown Belleville. Gerard bought Frank a cute stuffed animal that he stared longingly at every time they passed by. They talked and decided that Gerard would give Frank a monthly allowance of five thousand dollars to do whatever he pleased with, and buy him special gifts whenever he wanted to. 

Once they got back to Gerard’s house, Frank lingered on the porch with him. “You know...I don’t really want to leave…”

“I don’t want you to leave either.” Gerard unlocked the door and patted Frank’s butt, ushering him inside. “Come on. We can make out on my couch.”

“Sounds hot.” 

Gerard pulled Frank down on top of him on the couch, so that Frank was straddling him. He kicked off his shoes. “You look pretty under me.”

“Don’t get used to that, sugar.” Gerard grabbed Frank’s arms and held them behind his back. “Mm, look so _gorgeous.”_

Frank leaned down to kiss him. Gerard let him connect their lips, then let go of his wrists and placed his hands on his hips, letting his fingers fan out and slide under Frank’s shirt. 

After a few minutes of kissing, Gerard slid down to nuzzle at Frank’s neck. Frank’s breath hitched, and his heart sped up noticeably. Gerard’s hand was on his chest, and he chuckled a little when he felt it. “Nervous?”

“Mm, never,” Frank said smoothly. But he still caught his breath when Gerard started sucking on his neck, just below his scorpion tattoo. “Oh…”

“You like how that feels, sugar?” Gerard nuzzled against his tattoo and nipped at the scorpion’s claws. He dragged his tongue across it, which made Frank shudder in his lap. 

“Do you have a spot you like?” Gerard murmured against his skin, dragging his lips across Frank’s throat. “How about...here?”

Frank whimpered when Gerard started sucking just under his jaw. “A little to the right and you might find it.”

Gerard’s lips glided along his neck, sucking over his scissor tattoo. 

“A-ah-” Frank’s hips gave a little kick. 

“Found it,” Gerard murmured. He dug his fingers into Frank’s hips and kissed over his tattoo, licking a bit when Frank squirmed, and eventually sucking. Frank hissed in pleasure. “You can grind on me, sugar, it’s alright.”

Frank whined. The friction he was getting from Gerard’s stomach was insufficient, so he straddled one of his thighs and started to grind against that, whimpering softly at the friction. 

“You sound so pretty,” Gerard whispered. “I wanna hear you moan.” 

Frank ground down harder on his thigh and moaned softly, closing his eyes. “Oh…”

“That feels good?” Gerard bit at his neck, making Frank squeak. “Mm, my little boy, you sound gorgeous.”

“Oh, fuck.” Frank was humping his thigh shamelessly now, grinding his hips against the sturdy muscle in a fast rhythm. His eyes were squeezed shut, and his brows were furrowed, but his mouth was hanging open. “O-oh…”

“Tell me what you need,” Gerard said against his neck. 

“Make me cum,” Frank breathed. “Please, _fuck,_ Gerard, finger me, let me hump your thigh, I don’t care, just make me cum…”

“Stand up and get your pants off right now.” 

Frank did as he was told, standing up and unbuttoning his jeans. He was right back on Gerard’s thigh, grinding against him and moaning into his shoulder. 

“Suck.” Gerard slid three fingers into Frank’s mouth. 

Frank moaned and sucked on his fingers until Gerard deemed him ready. He held his hips still and slid a finger into him. 

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Frank breathed. His eyes fell shut. 

“Wait until I have all three in,” Gerard said against his ear. He added another, and Frank groaned in pleasure. “You sound so pretty, sugar. You like having my fingers in your ass? So desperate to get off, you’ll take my fingers? I bet you can’t even take my cock, it’ll break your little body.”

Frank didn’t think he’d really be into this humiliation thing, but _fuck_ it was hot. 

Gerard slid his third fingers inside and let go of Frank’s hips. “Now.”

Frank moaned as he thrust forward. When his hips drew back, Gerard’s fingers pressed right against his prostate. “Uh!”

“So pretty,” Gerard murmured. He watched Frank ride his hand and thigh, aching to get off. 

“O-oh fuck, can I cum? Please, _mm_ -” Frank whined. 

“Yeah, you can cum,” Gerard said softly. “Cum for me, sugar.”

Frank’s mouth fell open as he came hard on Gerard’s probably expensive suit. His eyes fluttered open when Gerard pulled his fingers out. 

“So pretty,” Gerard mumbled. He shrugged his cum-stained suit jacket off and moaned as Frank brushed a hand over his straining erection. 

“Can I…” Frank watched as Gerard squirmed under his touch. “Can I suck you off?”

“You sure you’re gonna be able to take it all?” Gerard teased. 

Frank sank down to his knees and unbuttoned Gerard’s pants. He pulled them down and let them fall around his ankles. He gulped. The tent in Gerard’s boxers was kind of fucking huge. 

“H-how big is it?” Frank asked as Gerard lifted his hips to get his boxers off. 

“Nine inches when I’m hard.”

Frank’s mouth fell open. “How do you fucking fit in your pants?”

Gerard laughed. “That’s not something you have to worry about, it is? I think there’s something else you should be doing.”

“Do not fucking expect me to deepthroat this, you will literally kill me.” Frank sat up on his knees and sucked on the head. 

Gerard moaned and tangled his hands in Frank’s hair. “Fuck, that feels good.”

Frank hummed and sank down, taking as much as him in his mouth as he could. His eyes watered when the tip hit the back of his throat. 

“Fuck, give me your hand.” Gerard stifled a moan and wrapped Frank’s hand around what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. 

Frank hummed, bobbing his head. There were tears running down his cheeks now, but he didn’t let that stop him. 

“O-oh, fuck, you’re such a good little cocksucker. Fuck, you like that- _ah-_ like sucking off a man you don’t know? So desperate, huh, so desperate you can do that?” Gerard grabbed Frank’s hair painfully tight. 

Frank moaned around him, feeling his dick give the slightest of twitches. 

“Yeah, sugar, _yeah,”_ Gerard moaned. “I’m gonna cum, keep sucking.”

Frank whined and looked up at Gerard. His mouth was sore. 

Gerard moaned as he came, filling Frank’s mouth with cum. He pulled Frank off of him. “If you spit that on my carpet, I am making you clean it up.”

Frank whined and tried swallowing. But he almost threw up. 

Gerard sighed. “C’mere.”

Frank was surprised when Gerard kissed him, but he didn’t object. He was even _more_ surprised when Gerard parted his lips. He did too, and he could feel Gerard swallowing under his hands. 

That was oddly hot. 

They pulled away from each other, then got dressed again. Gerard drove Frank to the bus stop, and gave him a kiss goodbye. 

“Are you free Friday night?” Gerard asked, not letting Frank pull away for a minute. 

“I should be, yeah.”

“Why don’t you come over? I can cook for us.”

“That sounds nice.” Frank smiled. “I’ll come over.”

“Wonderful.” Gerard kissed him again, then let him go so he could catch the bus. 

Frank went home that night and jerked off thinking about how it would feel for Gerard to fuck him. 

  
Frank wore the dress he had received from Gerard to his house on Friday. He could tell it was expensive. It was made of silk, and dark red against his skin. 

Gerard made pasta. Frank helped him make bread, and watched as he made pasta from scratch. It was fascinating. 

Gerard poured them each a small glass of sparkling juice in lieu of alcohol. They talked while they ate their dinner, and then they sat on Gerard’s couch and watched a movie. 

Frank couldn’t concentrate. Gerard’s hand was on his thigh, rubbing slowly, and he was definitely getting hard. He suppressed a gasp when Gerard’s hand trailed up to his chest, teasing his nipples through his dress until they were hard. His eyes fluttered shut as Gerard slid his hand down the front of his dress and rolled his right nipple around with his fingers. He had super fucking sensitive nipples, and he loved having them played with. He could probably cum from that alone. 

“Are you hard?” Gerard asked conversationally. 

“Fuck yes,” Frank breathed. 

Gerard paused the movie and tossed the remote aside. He pulled Frank up and led him down the hall to a bedroom, Frank assumed his. 

“On the bed. Leave the dress on.” Gerard pushed him down and opened his dresser. He turned around with a piece of long black rope. 

Frank bit his lip. 

Gerard crawled onto the bed on top of him. “Are you comfortable being tied up?”

“Mhm.” Frank held his wrists out of Gerard. “Do anything you want to me.”

Gerard tied his wrists to the headboard, then pushed Frank’s skirt up over his hips. He was straining against a pair of cotton underwear that he’d had forever. 

“Hmm, look so pretty, although I’m disappointed you didn’t wear the panties I sent…”

Frank’s eyes widened. “What?”

“They were in the same box.” Gerard traced his fingers over Frank’s erection. 

“O-oh fuck-” He squirmed. At least he hadn’t thrown the box away. “I didn’t see them. I’ll wear them next time.”

“Good boy.” Gerard’s mouth quirked as he unzipped Frank’s dress. “Oh, how I’d love to just push them aside and fuck you.”

Frank whimpered at the thought. 

Gerard got impatient with the straps of his dress. He yanked, and they snapped off after some resistance. He slid the now ruined dress down Frank’s body and threw it off the bed. 

“Please,” Frank said hoarsely. 

“‘Please?’” Gerard repeated. “Are you sure you can handle it? I might just break you.”

 _“Please,”_ Frank begged, trying to escape the heat on his cheeks. 

“If you insist.” Gerard grabbed a bottle of lube from his nightstand and lubed up his fingers. He slid two of them into Frank, raising his eyebrows. He was looser than he’d expected. 

“I expected this,” Frank panted. “I f- _ah-_ fucked myself with that fancy vibrator you gave me.”

Gerard smiled. “Knew that would come in handy. Do you like it, sugar? It pressed right against your spot?”

“Fucking loved it.” Frank whimpered as Gerard pulled his fingers out and slicked himself up. 

“I knew you would, you little cockslut. Next time I’ll get you something pretty to suck on.”

“Thanks- _ah-_ ” Frank's eyes squeezed shut as Gerard pushed into him, only getting the first few inches in before he had to stop. It was another minute before Frank gave him the okay, and he slid all the way in, watching Frank’s face contort with pain. 

_“Fuck,_ you have a big dick,” Frank whispered. He rocked back on Gerard, squeezing his eyes shut. “Holy fuck, what the hell.”

Gerard smiled. “Tell me when you’re ready.”

After a minute, Frank nodded. “Okay...okay, ready.”

Gerard started rocking his hips into him, groaning softly. His head was pressed against Frank’s neck, but he lifted it at the audible gasp from Frank. 

Gerard followed Frank’s gaze to his stomach, still thrusting. He stopped when he saw it though. There was a little bulge in Frank’s stomach, the skin stretching over- Gerard pulled his hips back, and the bulge disappeared. _That was his fucking cock._

“Holy shit,” Frank breathed. He whined as Gerard pushed back in and brushed against his prostate. 

“F-fuck, you were made for this.” Gerard’s eyes were glued to the bulge that kept appearing in his stomach, the skin stretching over the head of his dick. “Made for my cock, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Frank whined. His head dropped back. _“Please,_ fuck, harder.”

Gerard snapped his hips, moaning as Frank tightened around him. “I’m close.”

“Me too, shit,” Frank whined. His lips parted as Gerard pounded into his sweet spot, flooding his body with pleasure. “Y-you feel so- _ah-_ so good-”

Gerard moaned. “You look so pretty taking my cock, sugar.”

With that, Frank came untouched on his stomach. He back arched as he rode out his high. Gerard came shortly after, too, spilling into Frank with a deep moan. 

He pulled out, and they laid with each other, panting. 

Frank had never been more glad that he whored himself out on social media.


End file.
